


A Whore is a Whore is a Whore

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 08/01/12</p><p>http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28489416085/a-whore-is-a-whore</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Whore is a Whore is a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08/01/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28489416085/a-whore-is-a-whore

“Crowley?” Castiel asks, head tucked under the demon’s chin, They had just had sex, partially because of the deal and partially because they wanted to. “Why’d you call me a whore that one time? There was no one around to show off for.”

Crowley chuckles lightly at this question. He knew Castiel would ask eventually. “A whore sells themselves for personal gain. You sell yourself to the Winchesters as a righteous angel so you and your garrison can believe it. You sell yourself to me as a renegade angel willing to do anything for that much needed power to defeat Raphael. Even stooping so low as to let a demon fuck you.” He lets out a harsh bark of laughter. “That’s a whore if I’ve ever seen one.”

Castiel glares at the air in front of his face for a moment before sitting up abruptly and giving Crowley a hard look. “I am still righteous. I’m just using unthought of before methods. Team Free Will as Dean once called us. And this,” he waves a hand through the air to indicate their naked bodies and sullied bed sheets. “I allow this to happen because I enjoy it.”

Crowley laughs. “You _allow_ this to happen?” he mocks.

Castiel narrows his eyes at the demon and, in an instant and with a zap of angel magic, is clothed and walking away from the bed. “Yes, allow, dammit,” he mutters to himself whisking away before reaching the door.


End file.
